seven flames of the ocean
by knightoftheocean
Summary: percy  was at camp he was having a fun day and suddenlly there was an orange fireover thier heads crushing outside of camp
1. tsuna

This story is after the fifth book of percy Jackson and after the future arc before the shimon arc

I do not own any of these merely the plot KHR is proudly owned by amino akira and percy and pals by rick riordan

Percy was enjoying his life, he was having fun at his second year at goode.

His girlfriend Annabeth was always working on Olympus so he couldn't see her that often.

It was during capture the flag when he was having fun beating the Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and half of the minor gods cabins.

Suddenly a fire a huge circle of fire was seen struck down outside of camp

One hour ago at the sawada residence:

Reborn was as usual tutoring Tsuna with bombs.

surprisingly enough out of the hundred bombs he set off thirty didn't go off!

Reborn thought to himself "he starting to grow up".

Suddenly they heard a racket down stairs with the usual people.

Tsuna thought to himself "if I don't stop Lambo with his grenades he might blow the house up"!

You might think that that was an overstatement but truthfully that was an understatement.

Just last week for not getting the answers right reborn blew up his part of the house meaning: his room as he rushed down stairs to stop Lambo the broccoli monster a shadow appeared behind reborn.

Reborn looked at it and said "is it time?"

Yes he has incredible potential he got more of the power then his ancestor did which is unusually rare we have to keep an eye at him send him to the place where he'll get stronger.

Under our supervision of course.

"… very well then I trust you keep your word and if anything happens ill make sure youll end in tarturus."

Reborn said as he smirked.

The shadow creeped back although it knew that it was stronger than the infant the pure killing intent could make him pass out.

Don't be angry at me I am merely a messenger to some guide to others at trouble on the road, I will protect him to the best I can.

Then he left because he had to admit not even his father could emit such a strong murderous aura.

Reborn walked down stairs to see Tsuna and Lambo fighting over a pancake while nana was putting several on i-pins plate, he smirked and said to Tsuna: you are going on a vacation.

Tsuna gulped reborn +vacation =doom.

"Hey you know what" Tsuna said trying to get out of it "I'm feeling really good right now vacation will get me out of shape.

Reborn smirked "what shape do you have that you actually want to get out of?"

That one caught Tsuna off guard to which he had to admit was true but annoyed him none the less. Well lets go it's in America.

Wow America, Tsuna was excited "well how are we going to get there?"

"You are going to carry us."

"What? All the way to America!"

"sheesh you can pass 15 meters in a few milliseconds you can carry us all the way to America in less than 10 minutes."

"Well that's true…"

"but can't we at least go the normal way for once."

"reborn said nothing"

Tsuna grew suspicious and went over to the baby suddenly a attack to his back by reborn made him fall over to the reborn doll

"well get on with it" reborn said then Tsuna noticed he was wearing seats for four babys on his back WITH a roof on it and reborn was wearing a stewardess uniform while instructing Lambo and i-pin on safety measures

Tsuna was extremely annoyed but he took off and he decided to take his time to annoy reborn but as a response reborn wore high heels and man did they hurt and so in about 50 minutes of taking his time he was about to crash past a hill with… was that a dragon!

And why is there golden wool on that tree!

And from the shock Tsuna passed out of course it was kind of obvious with his weak mentality

He then heard Lambo scream and thought to himself why cant he ever be quiet and took a 'nap' the last thing he saw before he crashed was with jet black hair and green eyes come towards him yelling something to a man on a white horse about half-bloods?


	2. percy

Tsuna POV

(let me tell you I have no idea what pov means but only what happens when you use it)

Tsuna woke up surrounded by people he didn't know why he saw the seats he carried were gone and that reborn was not there anymore only i-pin and Lambo were there beside him.

Hey who are you and why are you here someone asked him in English he thanked reborn for the harsh English lessons that involved dynamite a pair of snakes and a little pinch of cinnamon (believe me you don't want to know) well he replied I don't know where I am my name is Tsunayoshi but call me Tsuna and those are Lambo and i-pin he pointed at the two little kids that were fooling around oblivious to their situation.

Percy POV

10 minutes ago

Chiron!

"Did you see that?"

"What was that huge fire in the sky?"

"Could it be Apollo?"

"No I don't think so Apollo's flame is more yellow like the sun that flame was red orange and white if I saw correctly and it seems as we have to investigate it although that flame does look familiar though."

"What kind of thing emit such a flame, is it a dragon?"

"No" Chiron replied quickly "dragons aren't capable of emitting such a high purity flame."

Percy looked at him and then realized that he didn't understand what he meant by high purity flames, but by then Chiron was already off onto the hill.

Percy tried to keep up, but trying to catch up with a horse and a distance altering horse is no easy task so when he finally saw Chiron, Chiron was in the middle of a crater a boy about 14 to 15 with mittens on his hands that said the number 27 he wore a black and white outfit that looked like a uniform and he also saw a kid in a cow suit crying and a boy?

Girl?

In a red Chinese outfit trying to console him he was muttering something about staying calm.

As Percy was going down the hill he noticed that Chiron was talking to a baby?

Suddenly as he decided to eavesdrop the baby with a fedora and a chameleon on that fedora jumped to a height that he doubted even the Easter bunny could follow into the forest as he went down he asked Chiron who was that boy lying in the crater and Chiron answered to him a half-blood sort of.


	3. lambos tantrum

Tsuna was trying to get a hold of himself when he finally recovered completely he asked "why is there a dragon wrapped around the tree?"

When Percy tried to answer him not knowing how to explain and started stuttering.

Tsuna noticed something then he started to speak "um… is it just me being hallucinating or are you half a horse?"

That took Chiron by surprise.

"Well" Percy said "we are not really the usual compa-."

Then Chiron stopped him and whispered to Percy "don't tell him a thing his not ready for it yet he's only about a tenth of a half blood."

"A tenth?"

Percy yelled and that made Tsuna jump.

Tsuna started mumbling stuff about the tenth bo- something, tenth bowling tournament?

"Well" Percy said "what made you jump like that?"

"Nothing" Tsuna exclaimed quickly and to the point "nothing at all."

Then Tsuna noticed the tree he didn't really liked plants but thought that tree looked really beautiful kind of, as if he it had an aura of protectiveness then Tsuna returned to the topic of the half horse "so you're a centaur?"

Tsuna asked.

"Well… yes" said the centaur my names Chiron your tutor arranged you going to our camp for now.

"What!" Tsuna said kind of angered you know reborn then is this place connected to the maf-.

Then Chiron said "no" without letting Tsuna even finishing his sentence.

Tsuna mushroom sighed thankful Percy just stared at them wondering what were they talking about?

Suddenly something that sounded a lot like electricity sounded off in the distance.

Percy and Chiron were both looking at the direction were the little kid in a cow print shirt was crying and from his hands he was unleashing… lightning!

What the Percy grumbled

"Everyone duck!" Tsuna yelled the little kid started crying even more loudly and that lightning was turning even stronger but the weirdest thing of all was that he was emitting not blue white lightning but GREEN white lightning and as he was thinking that suddenly all the campers were on the hill looking out and muttering stuff about Greek fire and son of Zeus.

Then Percy noticed one particular demigod the one that was the most shocked was Thalia!

What was she doing there? Wasn't she with Artemis?

The suddenly the little kid Lambo he remembered was yelling beef bowl

Percy figured it was kind of a dish and he wanted some but all of a sudden a bull with green eyes that had green lightning surrounding it and was that fire?

Started to rampage and suddenly Tsuna yelled something unexpected that made all the campers look at him: "Lambo stop it right now or no omelets for dinner!"

That made some of people from the Ares cabin laugh but all of a sudden Lambo stopped the bull and muttered something about dame-Tsuna?

Everyone was shocked and left speechless and Tsuna went over to Lambo and said to him that he shouldn't unleash his flame of the lightning over a stupid thing like tripping over your own foot. Everyone laughed and only then did Tsuna seemed to notice them and he blushed and said something over about the Ares cabin being scary. And Percy couldn't help but wonder how did Tsuna know that Lambo was crying because he tripped on his foot?


	4. monster!

Percy pov

"Ow it burns!" Tsuna yelled when he was about to cross over to camp.

Percy was staring at Tsuna wondering even if Tsuna was a normal human it wouldn't attack him only- monsters Percy looked at the centaur next to him "what do you mean monsters Tsuna isn't a monster!"

"no" the centaur said and Percy sensed a bit of sadness in his eyes "no he is a descendent of one."

"what" Percy almost went nuts trying to figure out what all that means. "Anyways" I Chiron give permission to this person to enter camp" with that Chiron went down the hill mumbling to himself stuff Percy couldn't hear

Percy went over towards Tsuna "hey are you alright?"

"yeah" Tsuna said and Percy noticed that tsunas eyes were really brown

"it won't burn me again will it? Whatever that was that burned?"

Percy saw and kind of pitied him he looked like he was the type to get bullied a lot suddenly Percy heard Lambo again

"Gyahahahaha Lambo-san is going to eat all the strawberries down the field over there!"

Tsuna looked worried as if fearing that the boy really could eat all the straw berries.

Tsuna pov

"Wait Lambo! I-pin catch him!" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lungs suddenly the boy with green eyes asked "he won't really eat all the strawberries will he?"

"I hope he won't" Tsuna mushroom sighed I got to chase after him I want to talk to you later.

and Tsuna ran off after Lambo.

"Lambo! Where are you!" geez where does he run to all the time I just hope he stays out of trouble and then he noticed Lambo bickering with a girl, a girl that could probably match gokudera in his place.

"nyahahahaha you dare pick up Lambo-san? Put me down this instant!"

is it just me or did or did that girl (Clarisse by the way hehe wait for it) just twitch?

the girl said in the weirdest way as if from some play:

"I am Clarisse a child of Ares how dare you insult me like this!"

yeah will Lambo-san will do what he wants with his servants!"

"that's it you just passed the line"

and suddenly she was holding a spear and not just any spear it seems as if there was electricity circulating through it and then just as Tsuna was screaming HIEEEE Tsuna remembered Clarisse looked at Tsuna with a smug look at which Tsuna was having a concerned yet relieved expression Clarisse was wondering why and then suddenly there was a voice outside of the of the black cloud saying

"ararara? What just happened? Lambo-san felt a bit ticklish and then black smocked appeared around Lambo-san ah hello dame-Tsuna! Wacha doing? You wanna play Lambos servant?"

Tsuna mushroom sighed and looked at the Clarisse who seemed a bit at shock, and then Lambo ran off to the forest.

Tsuna gave up he wanted to rest a bit all sorts of strange things have happened to him but this took 2nd place!

The other well… that's a story for another time.  
>Tsuna watched a few people playing basketball they offered to Tsuna to play but Tsuna said that his really bad and doesn't want to make one team lose and went away he noticed all all sorts of cabins one was a black cabin with green fire that really scared Tsuna one was like a war house and Tsuna was looking inside he noticed Clarisse and tip toed out of there when he was out of there he sighed in relief and then a shadow loomed behind him he gulped and looked behind him…<p> 


	5. ricardo son of

Yay chapter 6!

Thank you king reader and rjliu923 for liking this

And also alkizor I tried editing it but it didn't let me sorry ill try again but I don't know if itll work

Tsuna looked behind him and saw Chiron "hieee-"

"boy we need to talk but before that let me introduce you to someone (king reader if you are reading this your probably smiling now) his name is Ricardo he is one of the only people who have went over 13 and still not claimed"

"claimed?" Tsuna asked Tsuna is having to much to deal with its only because of their kindness that his not running around yelling : hieeee "Chiron I'm sorry I really want to be alone for now and frankly you should be glad I'm not running off to my parents in fear of you."

Chiron sighed as he looked at the boy 'if only he knew'

not knowing Tsuna and the others that a group have been following Tsuna "did you hear? He has no god for a parent they are both human and the group started laughing  
>Tsuna was walking around and he found the sea suddenly he saw that same boy Chiron introduced him to earlier he saw that he was looking at the sea with a longing look on his face "hey"<p>

Ricardo was pretty shocked to see Tsuna ricardos deep green eyes flashed Tsuna a glare of hatred which Tsuna would usually be afraid at but for some reason his hyper intuition told him that Ricardo wasn't really glaring at him but Ricardo really was the sort of person that Tsuna would normally be afraid of he wore punk clothes his leather jacket is preety scary Ricardo probably noticed Tsuna staring because he said "the black jeans are on sale in the camp shop if you want"

Tsuna backed out a bit but he was then laughed "no I was looking at your jacket"

and they both laughed Tsuna was thinking that maybe he could get along with him then came a group of kids they were all led by this girl that Lambo was fighting with earlier "look what we have here"

Clarisse said with a wide smug the only unclaimed with the only person to enter camp with no relations to the gods whats ever to of the best no-goods of camp together what a combination Tsuna paled a little realizing that he was bringing down Ricardo with his no-good-ness thingy that he has he decided to run away from there just as he was about to run there were shouts all over the camp but one was louder than most: it was translated as this BWAAAAA it was the typical cry of the common Lambo, Tsuna recognized it on what you would say a record of 0.0001 seconds they were all about to go see what was happening when they ran up the hill into camp they saw a hell hound not just one they were about 50!

Tsuna was just looking around and then colappsing on his but with his hands behind him on the ground 'what the hell' happened here?


	6. tsunas power

Thank you 9tail-naruto for pointing out the double chapter I didn't notice T-T

Tsuna was not having a happy day first he had to deal with "vacation" and Lambo and I-pin and also people are going around saying claimed this claimed that "are you claimed?" its driving him bonkers but that guy Ricardo seemed nice and also that Percy people seemed to like him he reminded him of yamamoto only without the oblivious nature.

He almost fainted when he saw a bunch of huge and I mean huge!

Mastiff dogs running around scaring people or where those goats?

He didn't even know what to believe anymore he just said: "god if you're there please help!"

Then suddenly Percy said I think they will if one likes you enough.

Tsuna gave him an odd look like the usual why are the people I know have to act in some weird way? Oh well.

Then they all went down to help the fight Percy yelled orders thalia you should try and get all the hellhounds together with your lightning Ricardo do the same with your sword try and push them into the sea Ricardo ran off mumbling that it wasn't a sword but a katana, ill go there right now to prepare. "Don't yell orders to me seaweed brain" and Tsuna noticed something odd as she said the irritated remark "you know I think that was a pretty good plan you should do it."

And immediately Tsuna was regretting what he said that girl was almost a quarter as good as reborn at giving death glares and that's saying something!

"listen kiddo I'm really irritated by your little friend the cow, heh kind of funny a lightning user dressing as Heras sacred animal, now aside jokes run away before you realize terror. Ok enough picking on him thalia he doesn't even know about the gods now lets start with the positions!

The scary girl aside Tsuna was surprised at how Percy was a good leader he probably had a lot of experience as he saw them fight they reminded him of him and his friends with their final battle against byakuran. Suddenly he heard a shout Ricardo was looking at the hell hound then suddenly the hell hound leaped Ricardo then sidestepped and slashed the hell hound at the side while it was in midair and then it turned into ashes.

Tsuna noticed a girl fighting with a spear and a shield on the shield he noticed that there was a face a really ugly face with snakes instead of hair Tsuna felt creeped out and decided to run far from that creepy shield .

While halfway running he noticed that half man half horse man that talked to him shooting arrows then he noticed that he tried to keep the hell hounds away from the ocean.

That surprised Tsuna so he yelled "why are you trying to keep the hell hounds away from the ocean?"

The centaur looked up and said I can't really explain right away but these are special ones that are unique they get stronger in water and can't be harmed from water!

Suddenly Tsuna realized he looked behind him and ran towards the beach he saw that the hell hounds where he ran over there he saw about 30 hell hounds transformed their black fur replaced by seal like skin their paws changed and looked slicker with finger webbing between them and they were fast as if the water was just air to them.

Tsuna looked around frantically he didn't see anyone that could help he remembered a girl with the black hair that was a lightning flame user as when she got irritated there was a little lightning across her skin she was about to use her lightning.

"stop!"

She stopped and looked at him the thunder clouds above her head were disappearing

"why!"

She yelled obviously annoyed as she took out her silver bow and was putting in an arrow that was encased in lightning "because you're in the sea and you can hurt your comrades using electricity!"

"oh." Normally a lightning flame doesn't electrify anything unless the user wanted too but Tsuna could tell that she was a bit embarrassed and she then retreated the arrow.

"now what do we do me and Ricardo are the only ones left that can fight properly in water and there're still 35 hell hound left!"

Tsuna looked around and noticed that Percy was right but he didn't really want to go HDWM it was starting to hurt real bad

(for those that forgot in episode 26 Tsuna discovered that there are physical damage I have no idea why it stopped but im using it)

but those people were about to die there were people with broken bones everywhere Tsuna took up the courage and swallowed the pills.

both of them felt hard to swallow but Tsuna put on his mittens and suddenly there was an explosion of sky flames pillars of sky flames like in the battle against byakuran started to beam out of his ring only several times stronger and larger.

Everyone in camp saw those flames but for some reason they didn't feel afraid that flame was beaming out power like their parents the people that saw Tsuna were awestruck they didn't know what to think that scardy cat of a boy had a calm expression on his face that said absolutely nothing but also had a feeling of protection its kind of hard to explain they never could explain it after.

Thalia the first to get out of shock screamed "Percy look out!" suddenly Percy looked to his side he saw that there was a hell hound leaping right at him fangs exposed and all he knew he wouldn't make it and it was going right to his weak point at the small of his back he shut his eyes for the up coming income.

It never came suddenly he heard: " Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition"

He looked up the hellhound has been caught in mid pounce by Tsuna and he was holding it ice started to come out of his hands… no not hands gloves metallic gloves that had a sapphire gem on them and a symbol in the gem a symbol of a Percy kind of felt sorry for the hellhounds because the best way to put it was well… experiencing hell (AN not saying Tsuna was evil or something but I thought it would be funny to say hellhounds get hell)

Tsuna was zipping about easily dodging all the hell hounds and also every time he touched them they froze in mid posture now everyone of the campers came supposedly finished fighting all the other hell hounds like 15 Tsuna just finished freezing the last hell hound when someone yelled "behind you!" Tsuna looked back and realized that he didn't kill one hellhound and that it was waiting for an opportunity to attack everyone looked at the horror as the hellhound bit off one of Tsunas arms.

Cliff hanger ill try to upload fast I think this is my longest chapter!


	7. ricardos amazment

Ricardo POV

the hellhound is clawing at the ice trying to free his friend but weirdest of all I don't sense Tsuna usually if I want to I can sense everything in the sea but this time I can't- ouch!

The fish are biting again!

"Huh?" suddenly there was a bright light above us and I saw Tsuna!

"everyone look up there! That's Tsuna!"

He was doing a weird thing he was emitting a orange flame from behind his hand he had both hands! Then he suddenly remembered something important his mother told him years ago…

(-)flash back(-)

"Listen Ricardo sometimes our brain plays tricks on us if something moves to fast for us to see and we think that something will happen to it something our brain will tell us it happened when it really didn't happen that's a trick that will help you stay alive I fear there will be worst to come my son…

(-)end flash back(-)

and so Tsuna was alive and well (AN yes people can die from cut arms just so you know) and shooting flames to the sky it was huge beautiful orange flames with white lines suddenly Tsuna shouted X-burner air 10% power! And amazing beam of reddish orangish flames got shot out of his other hand the hand that was supposedly ripped off and just as the X-burner was about to hit I realized two things #1 the X-burner would hit us too! #2 this is only 10% power! And suddenly it hit us but I felt nothing I looked at Percy but it was like looking at someone through a sand storm you see him but not quite.

All the hellhounds got disintegrated and while we were in total shock Tsunas flame died out from his forehead and he fell down we were all running towards him a 100 meter fall to the ocean isn't something you can survive unless your parent is Poseidon or…

Never mind that Tsuna was falling Percy was calling a tornado of water to catch him but suddenly Tsuna went to the side as if evading his life saver tornado his flames ignited once again and he fell towards the beach.

His flames disappeared and his cool gloves turned to mittens with a 27 on them which disappointed me and he was saying something about his ring.

(AN I have got to say I started this exactly when I finished updating chapter 6 so im happy I can already give you the next chapter and school started so I might even gat slower with the updates but ill work on them every day from now on!)


	8. tsunas ancestor!

Sorry for not updating so long bow and bows I really wanted to write but didn't find any time asian schools are really tough don't go to an Asian one (if your Asian sorry no offence)

While everyone meaning Percy Ricardo and Thalia were looking at Tsuna at shock Tsuna collapsed they all ran towards him "OWWW"

They all backed off not only because tsunas scream was terrifying them but because suddenly two bizarre things happened #1 tsunas ring lit up and suddenly a man that looked like Tsuna came to him accept he was somewhat calmer and had blond hair ( do I need to say more?) they all gasped at him and thalia muttered "he is hot" hearing that Ricardo said "well… the dude does have a flame on his forehead" she punched him "you know what I mean!" ignoring them giotto went to Tsuna and then muttered it happened "it finally happened… I should have know… they will stop me for know but try to fight it Tsuna you are my descendent after all" and suddenly a dark force came out of the ring and enveloped Giotto "bye I will come after I deal with them…" and the dark force sucked Giotto into the ring.

That alone would be enough to send even a demigod into fainting with fear or/and confusion but oh no be prepared for number #2:

as all of this was happening tsunas writhing in pain yelling that his back hurts and that's why he didn't want to go HDWM and suddenly out if his back grew wings beautiful red wings they had some orange markings on them that had no real importance other than making it look nice and then Tsuna relaxed the teens relaxing too as Percy just mad a sigh of relief and went near Tsuna suddenly Tsuna "wings" whatever they were caught fire the same fire that Tsuna had on his fore head it encased the feathers of the "wings"

"ah it happened he finally awoke" everyone looked behind them as Tsuna fell into unconsciousness they were surprised to see a glowing sports car land there.

If there is anything that you don't like please say so and review don't just alert it because then I might stop I wont drop this story so don't worry ill just take my time with it sorry that its written wierdly something happened with my words ill try to fix it)


	9. the cloaked man

Sorry for the late update im so sorry and thank for whatever readers there are there!

"he's awakened" Percy was having a bad feeling whatever those wing were they were some what as big as black jacks . {1}

"who are you anyways!" thalia yelled at the man in a cloak it was blue and orange and covered all of him.

weirdly though she felt frightened very much frightened, she knew from experience that he was not to be messed with

Percy turned to the enemy after a while of looking at Tsuna "why are you here, and what happened to Tsuna! Or is your face so ugly you need to hide it from us"

"Do not try to provoke me son of Poseidon I know your powers and your weakness, watch your back it can be the smallest mistake that will cost it and you should know of me right, Ricardo?" as he said all of that he returned to into thin air.

Tsuna groaned as thalia snarled and tried to look for signs to trace that man with well if he is a man not too surprising if he wasn't.

*Several days later*

Tsuna groaned and he woke up in a bed it had gray walls and a nice sea breeze in it

"oh you up?"

Tsuna turned around him to see Percy look at him.

And he remembered what he did to those box animals.

"hey you there?"

Tsuna startled he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Percy coming closer.

"hieee" he yelled as he fell from the bunk bed

"hahaha, do you always do that? You remind me of a good friend of mine who went to save some wild life zones."

Tsuna felt as if that this person was an actually good person.

"So what was up from those animals before? Iv never seen anything lik-" Tsuna stopped himself as he knew he couldn't lie.

He saw even weirder stuff then that and he knew it.

He clenched his teeth as h tried to smile and said

"so where is this place?"

Tsuna noticed that percys face lit up

"This is my dads cabin" he said with a grin

"your dads huh? I wish I could see my dad my mom always talks about his blond hair and stupid smile "

" a son of Apollo? That would explain the fire"

But unfortunately when I see him every time he reminds of the stupid drunkard he is."

Percy did a take {2}

{1} if you have a different image of black jack then me imgine byakurans wings only by 75% bigger

{2}im pretty sure you all know but just in case a take is when you fall on the floor on your face if you don't know what that means you have to watch all of KHR episodes now!


	10. ancestry

Yo to all my faithful readers I said to myself until I get a review I wont write and here I got three more thank you I honestly though no one reads this if you don't review this story won continue!.. just joking but it will take longer between updates m~kay? Enjoy~.

"Percy-san are you okay?"

"san?" asked Percy while rubbing his head "what do you mean san? I met the dude of the sun but im no sun."

"eh never mind Percy, but what do you mean you met the dude of the sun?"

Percy looked at him confused wondering if he knew his own lineage.

Tsuna looked at Percy reaking out inside his head "uwaaa what do I do if he met a sun flame user!"

With silence in a while Percy broke the ice saying " do you know you come from a very powerful lineage? Not like royalty or something above that I mean inheritive traits powerful enough to last to another generation?"

Tsuna looked at him in silence screaming inside his head "he knows about grampa and primo! He must be mafia!"

Tsuna just ran away

"hey Tsuna whos your godly parent?" just as Tsuna ran away just as Tsuna was getting out the door Ricardo was about to go in Tsuna went past him "hey be careful!"

But Tsuna just ignored while thinking over and over that he has got to get away from this place!

But as usual Chiron caught up with him with his usual distance altering magic thingy

"… ive got to speak with you Tsuna you probably know about your ancestry right?"

Tsuna was silent for a moment and answered "yeah…"

Chiron sighed a sigh of relief and realized the boy didn't know the whole truth about "it" his real and powerful ancestry

"Tsuna we got to talk about your ancestor giotto."

Tsuna gulped at the fact that he knew primo his ancestor

"lets go do the big house and ill make some chocolate milk or tea whichever you prefer."

And like that Tsuna went to the big house and listened to someone he didn't know a three days ago talk to him about his ancestors and while listening he learned the secret of the hyper intuition…


	11. hyper intuitions secret

Thank you to all reviewers! Reviews make me write faster!

"half blood!" Tsuna asked

"yes half blood I guess you don't know but long story short giotto was half human"

Tsuna was freaking out what about primo being Half human?

"… so half human and half what?" Tsuna said quietly

Chiron took a long breath before he answered "there were only two recorded cases of this happening in history"

"wait what do you mean what is the other half?" Tsuna started to feel anxious like he was inside enemy camp

"Tsuna" Chiron said as if he said millions of times "do you know about the greek gods?"

Tsuna knew about them reborn sometimes tutored him about them everytime he asked why it was important to know about 4,000 years old gods reborn would say it doesn't and give him a question.

Tsuna nodded

"good" Chiron said "do you know about Hercules and all the gods children?"

"Where is he getting with that?" Tsuna thought as he nodded

"well you know the titans right?"

Tsuna gulped at that remark "the evil titans that went to war with the Olympians right?"

"exactly" Chiron said as he took a sip from his chocolate milk Tsuna noted that there was a fire and it was burning the same color as a cloud flame purple "ignore" Tsuna thought to himself to himself "coincidence

"so the two cases that happened was that two times a son a half blood of a titan was born giotto was one of them"

"wait so youre saying the greek gods still exist!" Tsuna didn't know what to say he didn't know what to do he was a descended of a titan

"umm if you don't mind me asking what exactly is this place?"

"ah I completely forgot to tell you that, this is a place where half bloods sons and daughters of the Olympians train and sometimes live here."

"So everyone here has a mom or dad as a god?"

"yes" Chiron answered way to nonchantedly for Tsuna tastes

"oh thats whet Percy meant by do you know your ancestry… I have to go apologize…"

" hey Tsuna" Chiron said "do you know who was giottos titan parent?"

Tsuna stopped at his tracks "who…"

Tsuna feared it was cronos that would explain vongolas miracle of time axis all too well…

Chiron noticed the look on tsunas face the fear his anxiety "its helios the titan of the sun"

Tsuna fell with his face firmly planted on floor "helios?" Tsuna asked "I was sure it was some evil one but if its helios then that's okay"

"hey Tsuna"

"what is it Chiron?"

"Do you know about your hyper intuition?"

"yeah… why what about my hyper intuition?"

"well people see helios as the titan of the sun right?"

Tsuna nodded

"well there is also the fact that helios was the titan of sight apparently the ability lasts a lot of generations that's right hyper intuition was one of helios abilities."

Tsuna always wondered where the hyper intuition came from and how it started


	12. thalia

Wow tsuna thought as he ran back to Percy's cabin, I was really an idiot making assumptions like that. I really should have known Percy wasn't a person like that. I have to apologize…

*thud*

He stumbled backwards, and noticed that the girl he stumbled upon was not looking happy at being knocked aside and tsuna couldn't help it and he found it surprising how easily it came to him, he prayed for help from his ancestor to help through this. This girl did not look like the kind who would let you just knock her aside and let you get away with it especially with that death to Barbie t-shirt she was wearing, although he had to admit the effect was kind of diminished with tiara she was wearing.

"hey, new kid, watch where you are going." She started "I have several questions for you anyway how lucky of me to find you here"

Tsuna couldn't help but gulp at that, and again he was surprised by his own thoughts as the first thing he could think was, holy Helios help me.

Authors notes:

Holy **** it's been so long since I've posted anything im so sorry anyone who enjoyed it this is a short chapter just to show I'm still thinking of this story don't worry there will be one more tomorrow I promise you… unless I die or fall into a coma it will be at least one thousand words. Anyway sorry about the short chapter ill make it up to you.


	13. Daughter of Zeus

Author notes

Sorry I wrote this chapter yesterday but then I forgot to upload it! And I know I promised a thousand words but this was just to perfect an ending! Expect an update soon!

*story start*

"okay you have some answers to give me, don't you?!" the girl seemed to have been emitting lightning flames from her body but it wasn't possible because she hade neither a ring on her and those lightning sparks were blue. "well!?" she started at him.

"Umm" he began speaking wondering if the static was his imagination or not "what do you want to know?"

"what!" the question he asked seemed to bother her deeply "well for starters she exclaimed who are you and where are you from" she seemed to start to soften up he thought in relief.

"well, im sawada tsunayoshi, or you can call me tsuna for short, I come from namimori in japan."

"Japan?" she exclaimed a bit surprised "I didn't know Japanese people could have brown hair like that. And your English is pretty good too."

As she continued to exclaim her surprise at how un-Japanese he looked like tsuna got a good look around the room it looked like a temple although there was a huge statue of a man holding a huge lightning bolt the statue seemed like the greek sort but instead of being pure marble it was painted so goodly that at first tsuna had to exclaim shock and fear at the a person being so huge.

"hmm?" it looked like the girl started to notice tsuna looking at the statue then she did the thing tsuna least expected her to do, she smiled, "oh" she exclaimed. The expression she had on her face that moment was one tsuna couldn't really comprehend it was as simply as he could put it a mixture of guilt, sorrow, pride, and something else, something he couldn't lay a finger on for the life of him.

As tsuna was feeling as if he was going to figure it out, she went back to her normal expression that is, a glare, a glare that was extremely similar to the one that the statue was wearing itself, "how about my father?"

"eh?"

"what do you mean 'eh?' its as you hear that statue is of my dad."

Tsuna finally made the connection, this was a camp of greek gods and their children why hadn't he have made the connection sooner? "so" he gulped down her glare sharpened on him as he began to speak. "your father is Zeus?"

She continued to glare at him, and then finally after what seemed like hours but was probably were just mere seconds, she spoke.

"yes" she spoke with a certain hesitation and also guilt in her voice "yes Zeus is my father, I might add not father of the decade but, my father none the less" as she spoke tsuna noticed that all of the sudden she was holding a dagger in her hand and looking at it happily, with a grin that if not for Reborn would have made him run for the hills. "you know, I have a certain eye for people my anger sometimes takes the best out of me at times and I go against my people who I would trust my life with, and you have this certain shine in you, as if there is just something waiting to be unleashed. So I want to start over with you, if you don't mind?"

Tsuna nodded happily "sure!"

She grinned, the kind of grin where you just know the person is going to be a hassle to deal with but worth every trouble you are going to receive.

"I am Thalia" the girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."


	14. the descent

Hey just a small authors note if there is a pairing you want tell in a review ill try to add it int of it doesn't get in the way in the story.

*story start*

After tsuna ran away, Percy didn't know quite what to think he didn't quite understand everything, he felt as he did on the day he became a half-blood that his world, his blessed world, is destroyed; after years of learning and adjusting to this world of gods and monsters, the white and the black, in all of his year Percy had trouble picking out the lighter shade of gray and now he felt as if the arrival of tsuna would bring out way more than just new friends and enemies, he felt as if his arrival would bring about so many other colors.

Percy had so much to think about as he lay on his bed, in the end he fell asleep. As always the dreams came this time Percy saw the cloaked man, the one that has been with them at the time tsuna grew those beautiful orange, dare he say it? Angel wings. The cloaked man was seemingly gazing at night sky. He was on a field of grass that seemed to stretch on endlessly. This time however, his cloak was not blue and orange but, it was dark it was even possibly a darkness brighter than the one that stygian iron invoked, but it had glittering on it it was glittering as if covered in fireflies only there were no visible fireflies.

"Are the preparations complete?"

The cloaked man spoke up he continued to look up at the stars Percy couldn't help but also gaze at the stars it was obviously in a wild area there seemed to be countless of stars more then Percy ever saw in at one time in his life. Then all of the sudden the air began to shimmer in front of him and all of the sudden water started coming together. Percy could tell that it was sea water he just felt it within him, then all of the sudden the sea water started forming into a human shape the man was shaping up to be tall and lean he was wearing dark blue armor and was holding in his hand a… serpent? As the man was becoming more physical the serpent he held in his hands slowly changed from a form that of a huge sea serpent to a spear? No… a harpoon.

"The preparations are still being done, it seems though they will be earlier then expected though sometime this month, maybe sooner."

As he was answering the cloaked mans questions he became fully physical, his armor seemed to be made from the deep ocean itself, it became an even darker blue it seemed as if there were things swimming in it, his hair was reaching to half of his back it was a dark blue, even darker then his armor, from a distance it seemed black but it also had hints of green in it, he seemed fairly tan and his eyes seemed to shine they were definitely green though, but what surprised percy the most was not the all of these, not even the serpent turned harpoon, it was his eyes. They beamed a kindness so much like his fathers he had to resist walking to him they had those same eye smile wrinkles, the person, if he was a human being seemed so much familiar percy was just drawn to him, even though his face was stern the entire time he just had the aura of… how can this even be put to words?

"I see" the cloaked man spoke snapping Percy out of his trance like state. "it seems like my grandson will be able to compete much sooner than expected, though it seems like my in-law won't let that competition take place so easily though…"

As he finished his sentence some light went right over their heads, much like a spot light. Then suddenly the cloaked man jumped forwards several meters as easily and gracefully as a hawk diving for its prey. The other man came leaped backwards, and Percy finally understood why they did so as two fire balls just arrived at their former locations, as Percy came about his senses to realize that, what just happened was in a matter of seconds.

Then a man flew down from above onto his knee. His hair was blond, golden like the sun itself, his eyes were a bright orange as they emitted a heat, but yet still cool and collected, his mantle black as the night sky swerving in the wind of his descent and he wore metal gloves with an 'I' on them. He rose up and raised his fist to his head in a semblance of prayer with his eyebrows furrowed, he said one word.

"Come"


End file.
